Mutant X: A New Chapter
by evilmojojojo
Summary: The team goes on a mission to find the ones Adam calls the first. Joining the team, Mutant X is faced with a new destiny, new love and a new foe, ultimately shaping the future of all mutants. Jesse/Emma, Brennan/OC, Shalimar/OC. PLEASE R/R!


Adam sighed as he played the tape over again and again. They were here. He had been waiting for their return for sometime now, but he never thought it would be this soon. He knew that they would somehow find their way here but he thought he would've had more time to prepare. What worried him more was what he saw. He received this video via foxy blue but on it showed them crossing paths with Eckhart's men. From what he could tell, they weren't the main targets but if he was seeing this footage, no doubt Eckhart was and that meant that they would become priority one. He replayed they video one more time to confirm he was seeing this correctly. He was seeing the first, the ones that started this all. It was them that started this search to create genetically advance humans. Ones that could be used to tilt the balance of war. They were naturally born special, and it was from them the idea of advanced humans came. He remembered like it was yesterday. He was a young, hotshot doctor on the fast track to being great. He remembered the day, a young couple; distraught and scared came in, afraid that like every doctor before him, he would not believe them. With them, a boy, young and fiery was with them, defiance and courage burning in his eyes.

Also there was a baby, one that drew many questions from Adam himself, as the baby looked nothing like them. For the baby was African American, but both parents insisted that neither had an affair and that the girl was theirs. Adam later found out that due to the Mutant Genes the child had taken on an appearance different from the rest of her family, but her eyes, she had the eyes of her mother, vibrant blue; lighter than the shade of blue her brother sported. He remembered sitting there, listening to them explain all the wild things that seemed to be happening around the boy and the girl. Of course Adam was skeptical about what they were saying but as Adam begun to do tests he realized that these children weren't as normal as they appeared. The thing that confirmed the truth for him though, was one day he was going to inject the sister with a needle and she began to cry. Before Adam could react the brother came flying through the door and his eyes flashed yellow like a cat, his fingertips were tingling with electricity on one hand and on the other water swirled around it. A killing combination and Adam for a second feared for his life. It was from that point on that he believed and from that point on everything changed for Adam Kane.

Adam sighed as he rubbed his eyes. They had to get to them before Eckhart did. If they lost them then there was no knowing what Eckhart would do to them. Use them, kill them; it did not matter, they had to be found. Adam wasn't sure what would happen when they found them, as he wasn't particularly on good terms with either of them as it was his entire fault that their family was destroyed and they had to go on the run. He hoped that they would give him the chance to atone. For years he was haunted with the memory of what he had done. He turned from the screen and reached for the com link. "Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan, Emma come to the lab please. I have something to show and ask of you." He closed the link and sighed, rubbing his temples before getting prepared to explain to his team the next mission. He waited patiently, hearing the lively chatter of Brennan and Jesse and the giggles and chuckles of Shal and Emma. He turned to face them, wearing a grim smile on his face.

"What's up Adam?" Shalimar was the first to ask the question that was burning on the tips pf everyone's tongue.

"I need you four to gather two mutants for me. As simple as that sound, it won't be at all. These two are powerful, more powerful than anything you four have ever faced. The closest thing to them was Ashlocke and even he cannot compare to these two." Adam paused as he waited to see if anything he said really sunk in. He knew that they were confused as to why he was saying this so he decided to continue. "You will be tracking the first. The ones that began all of this. What you need to understand is that there is nothing these two cannot do and there is no weakness to their abilities. It is from them that the spawn of mutant DNA was derived. The reason I have decided to send all four of you is that these two particular mutants may be reluctant to see me. Our pasts are intertwined and it is because of me why they are on the run."

"But what did you do to them, Adam?" Emma asked, afraid of what he might say.

Adam sighed once again before replying. "It is because of me why their family was destroyed. Their families confided in me their secrets and most importantly, how special their children were. I betrayed that trust. Turning their children into lab rats, putting them through things no human being should ever have to suffer. And if that was not enough, their parents were murdered in attempts to save their children. I ruined their lives and for that I will always know what I did can never be atoned for. I managed to stop Eckhart from locking them away for good and sent them away. Now they have returned, and I am more than sure that Eckhart will be after to either use them or kill them. That is why we must get to them before he does. If we don't, then I have failed in my promise to their parents to take care of them. You will head out in an hour. Before you prepare to leave you should see who you are tracking and get a sense of what you're facing." Adam turned to the screen and pressed play.  
_  
She walked beside the lone figure for what felt like hours. He had been silent for the past while and it seemed he had no intention of breaking the silence anytime soon. He was pensive and she did not mind as it allowed her to follow her own train of thoughts. He carried a constant frown these days and it bothered her but she knew if he wanted to tell her that he would tell her when he was ready and not one second earlier. She walked along side him until a woman bumped into her. The woman had a stricken face and she feared for the woman. She looked up to see a group of men coming towards them. She looked down to the woman that stood before her. "Help me." She whispered out to her. She once again looked from the woman to the men quickly approaching them. Giving her brother a spare glance, her eyes flashed and she moved the woman to stand behind her. She felt rage build within her and she could sense the same emotion growing within her brother's body._

She smirked when she saw the men take up defensive positions. She allowed a noticeable spark of electricity to go through her eyes down to her fingertips. She had to hold back the smile when she saw the flash of fear go through the men's eyes. She glanced behind her quickly seeing the woman cower for a second; she then leaned back before leaping into the crowd of men. Her brother was already in the mix of things, sending fireballs everywhere. She smiled as the flames reminded her so much of her brother. Angry and vengeful, defiant and passionate, it was his nature and it was what described him best. She was a little calmer; though she got excited at the idea of a fight she wasn't as wild as her brother. She grinned as she sent two men flying one way and sent another the other way. This was easy-pickings. She was so caught up that she almost didn't notice the men edging toward the cowering woman. She looked over in time to see the woman crawl away from the man in fear and before she realized it, a scream of fury escaped her lips. Her eyes flashed yellow and before the man could react she was on him like a predator on prey.

Her brother was just finishing the rest of the men up as she knelt down next to the cowering woman. She reached out slowly, afraid of startling the woman. When the woman looked up to her savior she gave her a watery smile and before she could react the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke. She didn't know how to react in that situation but she did know the woman was safe, for now anyways. That much she could sense. She looked over to her brother, who grinned at her. He grinned far too little these days, but she sensed it had to do with his mood. She smirked at him before she stood once again and they carried on into the night as if nothing happened.

"Wow." Jesse was the first to say. "That was unbelievable. Adam, I have never seen anything like that. In all that I have studied from your work, I never seen a mutant with so many capabilities. Is it even possible for one person to be like that?" Jesse wasn't sure how to explain it but he understood the young man's inquiry. Ashlocke was the same but his DNA broke down and they couldn't find a way to cure him. Not like Ashlocke did much to help them save him.

"I understand your amazement Jesse, it was unbelievable to see someone's DNA so utterly inhuman like, yet they are human, superior in a sense, but human. The man's name is Alexander Derek Isaacs Cross a.k.a. Adic, like Attic except w/ a D. I suppose it was his sister that came up with the nickname. His parents claimed they had a hard time deciding what his name should be so they decided to each give him a name." Adam smiled with a ghost of a smile. " The girl is Jessica Artemis Cross a.k.a. Jacs (Jax). She is her brother's opposite, while he can be bad tempered and reckless, she is usually calm and in control. When she loses it, he is the one that calms her down. They have a unique bond, nearly indestructible and they would be willing to do anything for the other. So implore, make sure they do not feel threaten in any way or they might attack you in defense and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Alright. We got it Adam. We'll make sure that they come back with us and everything will be cool." Brennan said. He grinned at Adam to quell his fears and led the team out of the room. Adam did smirk when he heard Brennan whisper to Jesse, "Jacs is pretty hot." Adam smiled when he knew for sure that the girls were having the same conversation about Adic.


End file.
